


Hari ini

by Yama_Ashley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Forced Marriage, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yama_Ashley/pseuds/Yama_Ashley
Summary: Hari ini, Osamu akan melepas status lajangnya.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Hari ini

Hari ini adalah hari _bahagia_ untuknya.

Hari ini, ia akan melepas status lajangnya.

Hari ini, ia terlihat tampan dengan setelan tuksedo putih dengan sedikit polesan _make up_ yang membuatnya tampak lebih segar dan manis.

Hari ini, saudara kembarnya memeluk dirinya erat, meminta maaf atas dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Hari ini, kedua orangtuanya memeluknya, seraya mengucap maaf, telah mengorbankan dirinya sebagai _tumbal_ perjanjian.

Hari ini, ia menghadap pastor bersama dengan seseorang. Dengan mengucap sumpah pernikahan, pastor mempersilahkan keduanya untuk berciuman di hadapan Tuhan.

Hari ini, ia merasakan kecupan pertama dari seseorang yang resmi menjadi suaminya. Kecupan yang _dingin_.

"Jangan harap kehidupanmu akan berjalan mulus, Suna Osamu."

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Maaf ya apabila deskripsi maupun tata bahasanya kurang memuaskan, karena aku masih amatir dalam dunia tulis-menulis :')
> 
> Ohiya, bagi yang tidak asing, tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah aku unggah di base Haikyuu Twitter, namun ada beberapa kalimat yang aku ubah sedikit dari yang aslinya.
> 
> Sebenarnya, tulisan ini bisa dikembangkan lebih lanjut, namun saat ini aku masih belum memiliki inspirasi untuk membuatnya lebih panjang dan kompleks. Apabila aku sudah memiliki inspirasi untuk mengembangkan cerita ini, mungkin aku akan melanjutkannya dengan sebuah sekuel. Tentu terkait hal ini, aku tidak bisa berjanji :')
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca tulisan amatir ini!
> 
> Semoga harimu menyenangkan!


End file.
